dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5: The Resolution
"The Resolution" is the fifth chapter in Antoine's Journal. The chapter covers the final nineteen years of Antoine's life. Charles has finally taken over Memorize, however, his implementation of the Sensation Engine forces his Antoine to retire from the Board of Directors and retreat from society as the Errorist movement begins to take shape. Summary 2065 - 2068 Antoine is among the thousands that witness the first Sensen devices implanted in a live host through the social media outlets. He is weary of the new possibilities that the implant presents and wonders if the end result was what he and Molly originally intended. Antoine is disillusioned by the complacency of the people who use the Sensen technology 2070 - 2074 Almost seven years after the implant devices are approved, Memorize suffers its first Sensen-related suicide and murder. Antoine’s doubts over his creation are fueled even more and he decides to resign from his position as member of the board of Memorize. He takes up a teaching position in the hopes of educating others on the powers of philosophy and peace. April 6TH, 2074, his former company is hacked by an unknown organization; he takes the incident as a sign of the dangers of his technology and clings to Molly’s memory. 2076 - 2080 Following his reassignment from Memorize, Antoine relocates to Slum 404 to live among the poor and the “memory junkies”. Antoine continues to try and educate the people of Neo-Paris, hoping that his words will teach others something one day. However, the people whom taken heed of his words created a movement to fight against Memorize. Antoine is disheartened by their violent methods, believing his words were taken too literally by those who heeded them. Six years later, Charles ventures down to the slum and announces that he’s cracked his father’s code. He now controlled the ability to remix, upload and combine human memory in a single storage space. Charles offers his father the chance to be the first to be remixed, but he declines. A year later, Antoine notices a young girl with dark skin that reminds him of Molly. 2081 - 2083 Charles returns to the slums one last time and offers his aged father the chance to be remixed again. Three years later, Antoine finally agrees to his son’s offer and allows his son to remix his mind. Antoine ruminates over the Errorist Memory Hunter, Nilin, and her ability to remix memories. He mourns that he never got the chance to meet her. 2084 A year after accepting Charles' offer to have his memories remixed, Antoine’s meets with his son for the procedure. During the process, Antoine's memories begin to move in reverse before his vision goes white, which suggests that he did not survive the attempt to remix his memories. Gallery The Sensen Implant Chapter 5-01.png Chapter 5-02.png Chapter 5-03.png Chapter 5-04.png Chapter 5-05.png Resigning from Memorize Chapter 5-06.png Chapter 5-07.png The Erroist Movement Chapter 5-10.png Chapter 5-11.png Chapter 5-12.png The Memory Hunter Chapter 5-14.png Chapter 5-15.png Chapter 5-16.png Chapter 5-17.png Chapter 5-18.png Chapter 5-19.png Chapter 5-20.png Chapter 5-21.png Chapter Navigation Category:Antoine's Journal